Toa Nuju Hordika Reviews
Review 1 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Toa Nuju Hordika is an Awesome Toa of 2004. Toa Nuju was once an ordinary Toa Metru until Vakama led his team into a trap and they were mutated. Now Nuju must save the Matoran and find the secret to saving them. Pros * I love the Rhotuka spinner * Great Mask * The best Icy weapons * Great Torso * Good Feet Cons * I don't like how you need to pull thing to fire the Rhotuka. Summery When I got Nuju I thought. It looks ok. Nokama Next. But then once I made him. WOW. 9/10! Review 2 By- User:VezonToaofChaos I love Nuju Hordika, he was a great set. I was very pleased that Lego did so well on both Toa Nuju sets. His weapons are perfect for a Toa of Ice, and the Rhotuka launcher is, in my opinion, the best launcher Lego has made. It flies far, and is easier than any of the other launchers. His new limbs were cool, his design is unique and fun to build, and he has a great mask. He looks very bestial and mutated, Lego did that perfectly. Pros: *Great Launcher *Cool Mask *Cool Weapons *Good Limbs *Good Feet and Armor *Fun Build Cons: *Left arm is a bit hard to move, this is easily fixed with some changes. Price: *Just right, worth the money. Overall: Nuju Hordika is a great Toa, and in my opinion the best of the Hordika. 9/10. Review 3 By --Abc8920 19:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Pros *The mask is very cool, the best hordika mask *The weapons really match his color scheme and element *Good build *His right arm is cool *The Rothuka launcher is cool *Both the armour and the feet pieces are look good and are great for MoCing *The unsimmetrism makes him look more beast-like Cons *The set doesn't looks good when you put the thing that is used to fire the Rothuka. Overall Nuju Hordika is a well designed set, though it doesn't have as many fetures as now-a-days sets. He is my second favourite Hordika set, with only Vakama being better than him. If you can, get Vakama first and then Nuju through internet. 8/10. Review 4 By User:ThatDevilGuy [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|(what a LAME sig)]] Pros *The mask is epic cause you can still see part of a telescopic lense on it. *His "Hordika style" arm is awesome. *The chest piece is legend. *His weapons are well made. They suit his element and colour scheme. Cons *The Rothuka Laucher kinda ruined the set for me. Overall I am a HUGE Nuju fan. This set was the started that craze. Although this set doesn't have as many features as the now-a-days sets, like Abc8920 said, it is still in my all-time favourite sets list. Not the very top, but close to it. He is definatly the best Hordiak set in my eyes. 9/10. Curse that Rothuka laucher on his back! Review 5 By Pros *Pieces: There are a number of pieces that are still quite new on him and the Toa Hordika were a big step forward for Bionicle in terms of new pieces. *Torso: The Toa Hordika had a revelutionary body design and I'm sad to realize that it was not used again or even modified to an extent further than four Mahri-Nui Matoran. *Awesome Mask: It hasn't been released since 2005 and remains completely unique. It is a great for MOCing and seems larger and more slug-like than the other Hordika heads. *Liking the Hordika Teeth Weapons. They too are exclusive the the Nuju Hordika set and are also great for MOCing! *Right Arm: There is an effectve cog-mechanism - Which, for once, does not hinder posability. *Rhotuka Launcher: It is mounted onto the back of the set and can fire Rhotuka well. Cons *Ankles: The ball joint connection is at the back of the foot, which is not good for articulation, gives the Toa Hordika clown feet, and looks out of place. However, this can easily be fixed by using the same technique as in Malum.(*) *Rhotuka Rip Cord: I love the Launcher on the back but the rip cord is essential for firing it and it looks bad sticking through his chest like it does. Summary In summary, I agree with the above comments made by Abc8920. Vakama (*) and Nuju were probably the two best of the Toa Hordika set line. They both had great color schemes and distinctive pieces that made them stand out. 8/10 My only big problems are his other arm and the ankles. But, the only thing keeping him from being the best set is Vakama's story dominence. As Bionicle fans we seem to prefer Vakama as he was the wise old Turaga that told us the 'Legend of the Bionicle' back in 2003. I think that Nuju deserves to be just as good as that and that he should be the best Toa Hordika but isn't because of Vakama. See Also *Nuju *Nuju Reviews Gallery Category:Reviews Category:2005 Sets